Me VS the World
by Giggleble
Summary: Guess what job Riley gets offered before she gets fired from her job. OC. set after 3x06
1. 1: Late for Work

_Hello this is my first story, and its about an OC._

_Set after 3x06_

* * *

Chapter 1

I was getting ready to go to work. I grabbed my purse from my coffee table and I opened my door but as I was about to take a step out, a gush of wind ran past me. I looked back and a girl was standing in front of me.

"There's this company who wants to recruit you" said the Girl

"Huh?" I didn't know what she was talking about

"Pinehearst. Your Riley Munroe right?"

"Yeah…"

"Well all it says here is that you have two powers Pyrokenisis and Adoptive Muscle memory and Arthur wants to recruit you so come on"

"I have work"

"Fine call when you're finished" She gave me a card then ran off.

I put the card in my purse.

Then I walked outside and locked me door.

I hoped in my car and drove off.

10 minutes later I was stuck in a traffic jam.

"Worse day ever" I said waiting impatiently for the guy in front of me to go.

"What is this guy doing? Hacking the internet or something?" I complained.

I tooted my car horn 3 times. I was so tempted to burn the dude's car on fire.

I looked at the digital clock near my radio.

_10:34AM_. Dam! I'm totally fired.

5 days in a row I was late for work and if I was late 6 days in a row I would be fired. Looks like I'll be joining Pine Hearst after all.

After 5 minutes, I was still in the traffic jam.

God! What is this guy doing? Sleeping, Hacking the Internet?

After 12 minutes the guy finally drove off and I got a chance to turn around and drive home.

After I arrived home and went inside to get a few things. Then I drove to the address the Chick gave me.

I went up to the receptionist.

"I'm Riley Munroe I'm here to see…"

"Top floor"

I took the elevator to the top floor and went into an office.

"You must be Riley Munroe, I'm Arthur Petrelli"

"Hi?"

"So Riley, How has your day been so far?"

"Not so good, I was stuck in an 37 minute traffic jam and im expecting a call from my boss saying the im fired cause I came to work late"

"That's not good, so you got a visit from Daphne?"

"That's the chick's name?"

"Yes, Anyway, Heres your first assignment. Daphne didn't recruit Matt Parkman so you have to do it"

"Where can I find him?"

"Why don't I teleport you to where he is now?"

Arthur teleported me to a door and handed me a folder.

"Hopefully you can recruit him better than Daphne could"

He teleported off and I stood looking at the folder.

I closed it and knocked on the door.


	2. 2: Getting Started

_Hey Guys, Is she okay. Tell me if i should continue. _

* * *

Chapter 2

I close it and knocked on the door

Matt opened. "Hi ah, Can I help you?"

"Yeah, Can I …"

"Yeah, Come in"

I walked in and looked around.

"I know Daphne didn't. But this is my first time so I'm kinda scared"

"What do you mean?"

"I have to recruit you to Pine Hearst because Daphne didn't"

"Okay then, um why did you join?"

"I was late for work 6 days in a row and I'm waiting to get a call saying im fired!. I need the money and its going to help me use my abilities"

"You have abilities to, that's great"

"Yeah" I said sarcastically.

"Just go to the address" I gave him a card and walked to the door.

"What's your name?" he asked me.

I turned around. "Riley Munroe"

I turned back and walked out the door.

I called Arthur.

"I told him to go to Pine Hearst"

"I'll call Daphne and ask her to pick you"

"Okay" I hung up the phone and waited outside Matt Parkman's door.

Daphne Finally arrived and took me back to Pine Hearst.

"Well done Riley, You actually listened to me unlike you Daphne"

Daphne gave me an evil look.

"Your next mission is to recruit Sylar" Arthur said to me

"I thought that was my assignment?"

"No your assignment is to recruit Hiro Nakamura"

"That guy, No way. He's a spaz" Complained Daphne

"If you can recruit Hiro then I'll forget the Matt incident that Riley cleaned up."

"Fine" She took Hiros File and ran off.

"Arthur. It won't be easy, He's in Primatech"

"I have an Idea, I'll give the Sylar assignment to Daphne and you can go undercover in Primatech. You watch every move in that place. Keep an eye on everyone. Get as much information as you can."

"Okay"

Arthur teleported me into Primatech.

I was walking around and a man with a black hair stopped me.

"Who are you?"

"Riley Munroe, Who are you"

"Gabriel Gray"

"Do you know where I can find…"

"Noah Bennet?"

"No, Angela Petrelli"

"Come with me" Gabriel said as he walked down the hall. I followed behind.


	3. 3: Primatech

"Come with me" Gabriel said as he walked down the hall. I followed behind.

"So why do you want to see my mother"

"I lost my job and I'm waiting for a call saying I am Fired. I need a job so I thought that this will let me work with my abilities"

"Abilities?"

"Yeah, Nothing Special"

"Well here's her office"

"Thanks"

I walked into the office and saw Angela Petrelli sitting there.

"Can I help you Riley"

"How did you…"

"Had a dream about you walking with my son down the hall"

"Really?"

"Yes, we would love to hire you"

I smiled happily.

"Thanks so much Ms Petrelli"

I walked out with a smile on my face.

I walked to level 5 and saw a man with Horn rimmed Glasses

"Hi I'm Riley Munroe"

"I'm Noah Bennet"

"Nice to meet you. So what's the summary around here?

"We have Flint and Sylar"

"Who's Sylar?"

"Gabriel Gray, Its Important that you don't get in contact with him because he will kill you" Noah was pretty clear about the warning.

"How do you even know about my …"

"We have files Miss Munroe"

"Call me Riley, I never liked the term Miss"

"Right"

I walked out of Level 5.

What was I doing here?

I slid down against the wall.

I opened my phone and dialed Arthur's number.

"Hello Riley, What have we found so far?"

"Nothing, Arthur, I don't under stand why I'm here, I just want to be normal"

"Riley, I can arrange that"

"What I mean is that I don't understand why I'm here, Can't you get someone else?"

"I don't know, I suppose you…"

I heard someone's foot steps "Gotta go bye" I hanged up my phone and put it in my pocket.

I stood up from the wall and started walking around, the place was huge. Just like a huge house or something.

"Hey Riley, How's Primatech so far?" said a voice behind me.

I Turned around and smiled "Okay-ish"


End file.
